1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical conduit structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrical box connector conduit arranged to sealingly provide conduit structure for spaced electrical boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intercommunicating electrical wiring relative to adjacent boxes to accommodate various electrical codes is typically a time consuming and costly procedure, particularly of boxes in adjacency relative to one another. Boxes are typically of a myriad of constructions to include multiplicity of components and the like requiring the precise alignment and measuring to utilize such prior art connectors. Various electrical conduit connector structure is utilized in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,134; 4,883,433; 4,019,762; 4,032,178; and 4,842,548.
The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to provide for the convenience and readily available interconnection structure as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.